


Sunshine

by DMfanfiction



Category: Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMfanfiction/pseuds/DMfanfiction
Summary: Gabriel's just happy with Leo laying in the sun





	

Gabriel smiled. He smiled because he'd finally progressed with Leo and he smiled because he was just happy. Him and Leo, or his boyfriend as he could now call him, were lazing under the sun down in the park. Leo had his head laid on Gabriel's chest and was smiling up at the warm rays of sun that were beating down on him, warm and welcoming. 

"Describe it to me" Leo uttered, smile still stretching from ear to ear.

"Haha describe what"

"The sun silly"

"It's like..." Gabriel had to think for a moment before continuing. "It looks like that feeling you get when everything just seems to being going perfectly and everything just falls into place. It's warm and welcoming and bright like everything is just, I dunno, like it's all just working out" He didn't say this to Leo but he wasn't only describing the sun, but he was describing the way that Leo made him feel. 

"You know Gabriel, I could live happily in this moment for the rest of my life" Gabriel grinned widely at Leo's remark and bent his head downwards slightly to kiss him on the top of hid head. 

"You know what? me too Leo" Gabriel sighed a happy breath as Leo moved to lie on his arm cuddled up to him rather than on his chest. 

"I always worried about what the future held for me, you know relationship wise" Leo paused to chuckle "Turns out I needn't have bothered because here you are and here I am... and here we are."

"There was no need for you to worry any way Leo, weather i had moved here or not it would still have worked out for you. You've just got to find the right person, I mean you're amazing. anyone would be lucky to have you. You've overcome so much in your life and gone further than loads of other people have, just think about that exchange programme you're going to be going on." Gabriel watched his boyfriends cheeks turn a bright red with embarrassment and his grin widen. 

"Shut up silly" Leo said, his toothy smile saying otherwise. There was a long pause between them as the two sat in a comfortable silence under the sun but close enough to the shade of a large tree so they could retreat easily enough should they start to burn underneath the summer rays. Gabriel was thinking over his school report he had to do however Leo had some slightly more pressing matters on his mind. Something had been worrying him for a while now and he had to get it off his chest.

"Gabriel why are you with me"

"What are you talking about Leo?"

"Well I mean, I have it on good word that you are attractive and you're so nice to me and everyone else and i'm just this blind mess that can't look after myself because I can't fucking see. Iv'e never even seen myself in the mirror so for all I know I could be this pig ugly mess"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. You are wonderful Leo. Simply wonderful, I don't want to hear this from you ever again, and trust me, You don't even slightly look like a pig." Leo, with his insecurities sufficiently squashed, enjoyed his new found self confidence that Gabriel gave him. Gabriel made him a better person and he liked to think he did the same for him. They were made to last.


End file.
